Night Of Lust
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Charlotte and John Cena have a one night stand Will their night of passion destroy everything?
1. Chapter 1

John Cena was currently separated from his girlfriend Nikki Bella. They were fighting about what they'd been fighting about from the start of their relationship. She wanted marriage and a family and he didn't. He decided to go drowned his sorrows at the hotel bar. He was on his third beer when Charlotte sat down at the stool next to his.

"Hey Charlotte." He said.

"Hi John."

"What are you doing in Denver?"

"Autograph signing."

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure."

"You look like you're having a rough night."

"Relationship problems."

"Been there."

"It sucks." He said taking a sip of his beer.

Two hours later they were both pretty drunk.

"I think I'm gonna call it a night." Charlotte said.

"Me to." They went and got on the elevator. "What floor?"

"Five." He pressed five for her and six for him.

"Thanks for listening to me bitch tonight."

"Sometimes you just have to vent." "You deserve better then the shit she puts you through anyway." She said looking at him. She gave him a little kiss and pulled away. He kissed her. She kissed him back.

"Wait, what are we doing?"

"Come to my room with me." "No one has to know." "No commitments, just sex." They kissed.

They went to Charlotte's room. As soon as they went into the bedroom John turned her around and kissed her again. They went over to the bed. She took off his shirt and undid his jeans. He sat on the bed. She bent down and kissed his going chest going lower, getting on her knees. Ohhh." He groaned as he felt her mouth between his legs. "Slo-ahhhhh!" He shouted as she went faster. "Uhhhh, ooohhh, Charlotte my god." "Huhhh, hmmm, oh yeah." He groaned deeply. "Shit." He groaned giving in. "Come here." He stood up pulled her to her feet. He took off her shirt and unzipped her skirt. He took off her panties. They kissed and laid back on the bed. She moaned as John slowly ran his hand up her leg. "Oh John." She moaned as his hand slipped inside her. "I want you." He said as he kissed her acrossed her neck. "Mmmmm." She moaned as he went faster. She rolled him on his back and slid into him, movingly slowly. He took of her bra and sat up. He started to kiss the middle of her chest while massaging her breasts. "Oh John, ohhh." She moaned. "Ahhhh." She moaned as she felt his tongue on her skin. They kissed. She moaned into his mouth as he squeezed her ass. "John." She moaned in his mouth. "Charlotte." He grabbed her hips to make her go faster. Suddenly he picked her up and put her on her back slipping back inside her. He was moving fast. "God you feel so warm, so good." John said. They kissed. "Oh John, yes, yes, ohhh my god that feels, ohhh John." She moaned giving in. "Oh god Charlotte." He groaned giving in.

They went to sleep without another word.

The next morning when Charlotte woke up John wasn't there. They was ok with her though. She got up and got ready for the day.

 **I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review. Requested by** **espeon44.**


	2. Chapter 2

Two months had passed since Charlotte and John's one night stand. Being on separate shows neither one of them had to worry about it getting out. She'd heard through the grapevine that Nikki and John had gotten back together. Charlotte was at the arena. She was going to the bathroom for what seemed like the hundredth time today. Sasha Banks walked in.

"Peeing again Charlotte?" She asked.

"Yeah." "That you Sash?"

"Yeah."

A few seconds later Charlotte came out of the stall. "It seems the last few weeks I'm either peeing or puking."

"At least my period was light this month." "That's one positive."

"Have you been to a doctor?"

"I go for my physical tomorrow so what's the point."

The next day Charlotte went for her physical. Two hours after she'd left they called her and told her to come back down. She was worried. She was nervously waiting for the doctor to come in. The doctor came in holding a file and sat behind her desk.

"Hi Charlotte." She said.

"Give it to me straight Dr. Foster." "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing." "Your blood and urine tests have proved positive for pregnancy."

"I'm sorry, did you say pregnancy?"

"Yes."

"You must have me confused with another patient." "I had my period this month."

"Was it light and spotty?"

"Yes."

"That wasn't a period." "That was when the egg was being fertilized."

"This can't be." "I haven't slept with any-oh." She said thinking back to her night with John. "Oh no." She put her hands to her head. "No, no, no." She said panicked. "I can't believe this." "This is not happening."

"Charlotte look at me." She looked at her. "Slow down ok?" "Breathe." "Judging from your reaction this wasn't a planned pregnancy."

"Definitely not."

"Are you still in contact with the father?"

"We work for the same company but we work for different shows." "I don't even have his cell phone number." "He's not even an ex of mine or anything." "Just a colleague that I had a one night stand with."

"I would like to examine you." "Take off your clothes and put the gown on."

Charlotte did as the doctor said and got on the exam table.

"This is going to be a little cold." The doctor said as she put gel on Charlotte's stomach. She hooked her to the machine. Slowly a very small image of the baby came on the screen. "You look to be about eight weeks pregnant." "Everything looks to be developing fine." She unhooked her from the machine. Charlotte sat up. "What if I want an abortion?"

"Is that what you want?"

"I wanna think about it."

"Charlotte, I advise you to tell the father."

"The father doesn't want children." "I know this for a fact." "He has a girlfriend." "I don't want to interrupt his life." "I'm at the peak of my career."

"Until you decide I'm giving you some pre-natal vitamins."

"Ok." When Charlotte got in her car she broke down crying. _"What am I gonna do?" She thought. "The logical thing is an abortion." "I could give it up for adoption but how would I hide the pregnancy?" "Or I could just pretend like I don't know who the father is and be a single mother." "Am I ready to give up my career to be a mother?"_


	3. Chapter 3

After taking a few days to think about it Charlotte had come to a decision about the baby. She was at a hotel in Georgia. She took a deep breath and got out of her car. She knew John was in the hotel gym. She went into the gym spotted John and went over to him.

"John." She said.

"Charlotte hey." "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

"Sure what about?"

"Not here." "Will you come outside with me please."

"Sure."

They went outside.

"You might wanna sit down." Charlotte said. They sat on the bench.

"Charlotte are you ok?"

"This is harder then I thought." "John, I'm pregnant, with your baby."

"Pregnant?" He said shocked.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god." "Oh my god." "Didn't we use- "Of course we didn't or we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"I know you're shocked." "Believe me I was just as shocked as you are." "I still am."

"A baby?" "Wow."

"It's ok John, you don't have to act happy." "I know you're not." "I don't want anything from you." "I've decided to raise the baby on my own." "You never have to do anything." "I'll tell people I don't know who the father is." "I just thought I'd be fair to you and tell you about the baby." "Well." She stood up. "I've said what I came to say." "Goodbye." She started to walk away.

"Charlotte." John said standing up.

"Yeah." She said turning around.

"How far along?"

"Eight weeks."

For the last three days all John could think about was Charlotte's pregnancy. John and NIkki had just gotten back to the hotel after a show.

"NIkki sit down we need to talk." John said. They sat down. "NIkki...um."

"What is it honey?"

"When we were separated, I slept with Charlotte Flair."

"It hurts that you slept with someone else but since we were separated at the time I can forgive you."

"There's more."

"Are you in love with her?"

"No." "She's pregnant and it's my baby."

"What?" "She's pregnant?"

"Yes." "I'm sorry."

"So you'll give her a baby but not me?" She said tearfully.

"You know it's not like that Nicole."

"I can't believe you!" She yelled. "You said you didn't want children." "How could you do this to me?" She said with tears flowing down her cheeks. She sniffled. "When did you find out?"

"Three days ago."

"So how much does she want?"

"How much what does she want?"

"Money."

"None." "She told me I didn't have to do anything." "She said she would raise the baby on her own." "I can't abandon her." "I'm sorry but I can't." "I still don't want to be a father but she's carrying my child." "I can't just walk away." "Maybe I'll warm up to the idea in time."

"I just- I have to go."

"NIkki."

"Don't John."

"NIkki I feel nothing for her." "I love you." She left slamming the door behind her.

John took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Paige said.

"Hi." "Is this Paige?"

"Yeah."

"I urgently need to get in touch with Charlotte Flair?" "Do you have a number where I can reach her?"

"Yeah."

"Can I have it please?"


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later John arranged to meet Charlotte at a café. Nikki still wouldn't talk to him. When John got to the café Charlotte was already there.

"Hi." John said sitting down."

"Hi." "Look if this is about money, I don't want it." "I appreciate the offer but keep your money." "I'll be fine."

"No it's not about money." "I've thought about it and I want to be involved with the baby."

"John you don't need to feel obligated to do anything."

"I don't feel obligated I want to."

"No you don't."

"Then why am I here?"

"You feel bad." "You don't need to." "It's ok." "You don't want children and that's fine."

"You're right but I can't walk away." "It wouldn't be right." "It's my baby you're carrying and I wanna be there for it." "I could never live with myself if I just ignored it."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

"What about Nikki?"

"I told her everything."

"How'd she take it?"

"She won't talk to me."

"I'm sorry."

"That's not your concern." "Your concern is giving birth to a healthy baby."

"I'm staying on the road with Raw so if you need to get in touch with me, call my cell phone."

"Ok." "If you need anything I'm only a phone call away."

"I know."

Later that night John was in his hotel room. There was a knocked at the door. He was surprised to see Nikki standing there. She hugged him.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"I'm still not happy with this situation but I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"If you want to be a father to the baby, I support you." "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later Charlotte was meeting her father Ric for lunch. She was going to him about the baby. She was already there when Ric got there.

"Hi dad." She said.

"Hi sweetie."

They ordered their food.

"I heard you had to give up the Women's Championship." Ric said. "Are you injured?"

"No but I will be taking time off work."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"What's going on?"

"Dad, I have some big news."

"You're gonna be a grandfather.

"A grandfather?" He said shocked.

"Yep."

"How far along?"

"Eight weeks."

"My baby's having a baby." "Wow."

"Are you happy?"

"Of course I'm happy." I'm gonna be a grandpa." "I didn't even know you were seeing anyone."

"Well I'm not."

"You're not." "Well Charlotte a child hasn't been immaculately conceived since Jesus."

She laughed. "The baby wasn't immaculately conceived." "There is a father." "It's just, it was meant to be a one night stand and that's all." "We were drunk and careless and I got pregnant."

"Who's the father?"

"John Cena."

"Isn't he dating NIkki Bella?"

"Yes but they were separated at the time."

"Does he know?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'll have to have a talk with him."

"No dad." "John's a good man." "I gave him the option to walk away but he didn't take it."

"Why would you do that?"

"I didn't want to interrupt his life." "Plus he doesn't want children." "He wants to be there for the baby though." "He said he couldn't live with himself if he just walked away."

"Well at least he's stepping up and taking responsibility." "I respect that."

A few nights later Charlotte was sitting in her hotel room. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Good."

"How's the baby?"

"It's fine."

"Is your morning sickness still bad?"

"It's getting a little better"

"That's good." "When's your next doctor's appointment?"

"The tenth of next month."

"I'll make sure I'm free."

"The doctor said we'll get the first sonogram pictures at that appointment."

"That's a picture of the baby right?"

"Yeah." "I told my dad the other day."

"How bad does he wanna kill me?"

"Don't worry, he doesn't."

"So what are you doing?"

"Just sitting at the hotel."

"Sounds like me." "I'm just sitting at home alone."

"Where's NIkki?"

"She went to go visit Brie."

"Oh"

"I'm gonna get off her and to bed."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

A half hour later there was a knock at the door. Charlotte answered it. She was shocked to see NIkki standing there.

"NIkki." She said.

"Get an abortion you slut." NIkki said angrily.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I'm not getting an abortion."

"Here." She said handing her a check.

"What's that?"

"A check for fifty-thousand dollars to get the hell out of our lives." "Tell John that you lost the baby and raise it on your own."

"No." "You can take that check and shove it up your ass."

"You are not taking John from me you bitch." "I love him."

"NIkki I'm not interested in John." "Yes he is the father of my child but I have absolutely no romantic interest in him."

"You seduced him." "You're nothing but a trashy whore."

"Maybe he slept with me because he didn't like what he was getting at home." "You must really be bad at giving blow jobs, he loved when I did it for him." "He moaned my name so many times." NIkki got an angry look on her face. "I see why you stay with him, he fucks amazingly." She said smirking.

"You know he's only staying around because he's a good guy right?" "He never wanted babies." "He still doesn't."

"Maybe he just didn't want a baby with you." She shut the door in her face.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Charlotte text John and asked if they could Skype. A few seconds later her Skype ring started to ring on her phone. She pressed the button to connect.

"What's up?" John said. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes."

"Are you ok?" "Is the baby ok?"

"We're fine." "This is about Nikki."

"Nikki, what about her?"

"She must've taken a detour on the way to Brie's last night because about a half hour after we got off the phone, she showed up at my door."

"What did it she say to you?"

"The very first thing she said and this is a direct quote." "Get an abortion you slut."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah it didn't end there." "When I refused she tried to bribe me with a fifty-thousand dollar check." "When I asked her what the check was for her exact words were." "To get the hell out of our lives." "She wanted me to tell you I lost the baby and to raise it on my own."

"Oh she did?" He looked angry.

"Yeah."

"I'm so sorry about that Charlotte."

"It's ok."

"No it is not ok." "I'll take care of this I promise."

Later that night Nikki came home. She saw the rest of her stuff packed sitting at the landing of the staircase.

"John?" She said.

He came to the front door. "I want you out."

"What?"

"It's over Nicole." "I talked to Charlotte today." "How could you?"

"I only did it because I love you."

"Right, because you love me." He said angrily. "It's because you love me that you went to Charlotte and demand she get an abortion." "It's because you love me that you offered her a fifty-thousand dollar bribe and told her to tell me she lost the baby."

"I did it for your own good John."

"I really wanted us to work, I really did."

"We still can."

"No we can't."

"John."

"No don't John me." "Get out." "Now." She picked up her bags and left.


	7. Chapter 7

John had just pulled into the parking lot for the ultrasound for the baby. He went inside and spotted Charlotte in the waiting room. He went over to her.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." He looked at her stomach. He could see a little baby bump. "You're starting to show."

"Yeah."

"Charlotte Flair." The nurse said coming out.

They went back to an examination room. The doctor hooked Charlotte to the machine.

"That's the baby." John said as it appeared on the screen.

"Yes." The doctor said.

"What is it?" Charlotte asks.

"I'm not sure." "This is only the third month." "I won't be able to tell for at least another two." "I see you're starting to show." "Would you like to hear the heart beat?"

"Yes." The doctor flipped a switch and the sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room. Charlotte and John both smiled.

After the doctor they decided to go to lunch. They were at a restaurant.

"I'm sorry that things didn't work out with Nikki." Charlotte said.

"It's ok." "It's better that I found out what kind of person she is now." "It's gonna go baby shopping in a few months." "I'm turning a guest bedroom into a nursery."

"I've been to a few baby stores but I haven't picked anything up yet."

"When the baby's about here we'll have to decide who gets it when."

"I'm sure we'll come to some agreement."

"Me to."

"So going back to work tomorrow?"

"No." "I have two days off." "I'm staying at a hotel tonight and I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

Charlotte woke up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom. When she looked down she saw that she was bleeding. She called 911 then John. She was in a hospital room. John came in.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah." He hugged her. "They stopped the bleeding."

"Has the doctor been in yet?"

"No."

He rubbed her stomach. "It's ok." "Daddy's here." "You're gonna be fine." "I promise."

The doctor came in.

"I have good news." The doctor said. "Both you and the baby are going to be just fine."

"Thank god." Charlotte said.

"Are you still working?"

"No be I'm still traveling with my company."

"I'm recommending you stop that." "You just need to relax."

"Can I fly her home with me?" John asked.

"I'd like to keep you here tonight." The doctor said look at Charlotte. "Just for observation."

"Ok." Charlotte said.

The doctor left.

"I want you two to come home with me and stay in my guesthouse." John said.

"Are you sure we won't be a bother?"

"Not at all." "I want the two of you close by."

"Ok." "We'll come stay with you."


	8. Chapter 8

They next day Charlotte and John went to her place and packed some things then got on a plane for his place. When they got there he showed her out back to the guesthouse.

"If you need anything all you have to do is hit the intercom button in any of the rooms." John said. "I'll me right up."

"Ok."

"Well I'll leave you to get settled in."

"Thanks for letting us stay here." "It's very nice of you."

"I'm happy to do it."

Later that night Charlotte was sitting in the living room.

"Charlotte." John voice said coming through the intercom.

Charlotte got up and pushed the button. "Yeah?"

"I just made dinner." "Wanna come up?"

"Sure."

Charlotte went up to the main house and inside through the front door.

"I'm here." She said.

"I'm in the kitchen."

She went into the kitchen. "It smells good."

"Sit down it's ready."

She sat down. "You didn't have to go through all this trouble."

"It's no trouble."

After dinner they both sat in the living room.

"How are you feeling?" John asked.

"I feel good."

"That's good. "So, do you have any idea how to do this parenting thing?"

"Not a clue."

"Good then it's not just me." "I still don't know what kind of father I'm gonna make." "When you told me something was wrong with the baby, the thought of losing it scared me to death." He rubbed her stomach. "I don't know what I would've done."

"I know." She said putting her hand over top of his. "I felt the same way." "Well I think I'm gonna go to bed." She stood up.

"Ok."

"I just want you to know, what happened with us that not isn't something I typically do." "I'm not some kind of bar slut."

"I'd never think that you were."

"Goodnight."

"Goonight."


	9. Chapter 9

John had been on the road for two weeks. Charlotte kept herself busy by buying stuff for the baby. John was coming back today. Charlotte was in the kitchen.

"Charlotte I'm back." John said through the intercom.

She pushed the button. "Hi." "How was your flight?"

"Good." "Come up when you get a chance."

"Ok."

She went up to the house. John was waiting for her in the living room. She was holding a piece of paper.

"What's that?" John asked pointing to the piece of paper.

"I've been working on a custody schedule." "I'm gonna leave it so you can look over it and make changes if you feel they need to be made."

"Ok."

"What did you wanna see me about?"

"I bought a crib while I was on the road." "I thought you'd wanna help put it together."

"Sounds like fun."

They went upstairs to what was going to be the baby's room. Charlotte opened the box and found the twelve page instruction book.

"Twelve pages for a crib." She said. "How hard can it be?" They took out the pieces and started looking at them. They all looked very confusing.

"Apparently harder then we thought."

"When you bought this did they also sell stuff from outer space?" She asked jokingly.

"They might've, I guess I should've looked more closely."

An hour and a half passed.

"I know this piece goes here." Charlotte said frustrated. "It says it in the damn book."

"Here." John came and stood behind her. "That's because you're trying to force it." He put his hands over top of hers. "Just slide it in." They heard a clicking sound. "There."

"Thanks."

"No problem." They looked at each other. He slowly started drifting closer to her lips. His cell phone rang. They smiled. He walked away from her and answered his phone. "Hello?" "Nikki for the hundredth time, stop calling me." "We're done." "No."


	10. Chapter 10

John had just come back after a month on an overseas tour. He called Charlotte every night to check in about the baby. He asked Charlotte to come up for dinner. She accepted. When John saw Charlotte he couldn't help but notice how much more she was showing then the last time he saw her. He thought she looked beautiful. There was a knock at the door.

"Can you get that?" He asked.

"Sure." She opened door and was shocked to see Ric standing there. "Dad." She said surprised. They hugged. He went inside. "What are you doing here?"

"I had an autograph signing in the area and John invited me to dinner."

"He didn't tell me."

"Well we wanted to surprise you."

"Well you did."

They were all sitting down to dinner.

"So when do I get to know what my grandbaby is?" Ric asked.

"Next week dad." Charlotte said. "I'm really excited."

"I am to." John said. "After next week we'll finally know what color to paint the nursery."

After they ate Charlotte got up to go to the bathroom leaving Ric and John alone.

"What's that?" Ric asked pointing to a piece of paper on the fridge.

"That's our custody schedule." "We still don't have all the kinks worked out yet."

"Still nervous about fatherhood?"

"Yes but unlike in the beginning I know with a hundred percent certainty that I want this baby." "I just hope I don't screw up to much."

"Do you think I had any idea what I was doing when I first became a father?" "Do you think any parent does?" "No." "We learn as we go." "You'll do fine John." "You'll ever make a few mistakes along the way and that's alright."

Ric stayed for a few hours then went back to the hotel.

Later that night Charlotte and John had just finished watching a movie.

"I'm gonna call it a night." Charlotte said getting up. John walked her to the door. "Thanks for inviting my dad."

"No problem." "I could tell you were homesick." She hugged him. They both got really quiet for a few seconds. "Well I should get to bed." "I have a busy day tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She left.


	11. Chapter 11

Today was the day Charlotte and John were finding out the sex of the baby. They were both really excited. John hit the intercom button.

"Are you almost ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." Charlotte said through the intercom. "I'll meet you at the car."

They were driving to the doctor.

"I'm so excited." Charlotte said smiling.

"Me to." "So what do think it's gonna be?"

"I'm thinking it's gonna be a girl." "It could be because I've wanted it to be a girl since I found out I was pregnant." "You want it to be a boy don't you?"

"I would like it to be a boy since I'm planning on this being my only child but on the other hand it would be nice to have a daddy's girl."

Charlotte was at the doctor hooked to the machine.

"Congratulations Charlotte and John." "It's a girl." The doctor said.

"I knew it." Charlotte said smiling.

"Looks like I'm getting a daddy's little girl." John said happily.

Later that night Charlotte was in the guesthouse. She felt the baby start to kick. It was the first time the baby had ever kicked. Charlotte smiled. She got up and went to the main house. She went into the house. John was walking through the living room.

"John come here." She said excitedly. "She's kicking." She took his hand and put it over top of hers putting both their hands on her stomach.

"Wow." John said smiling.

"I know." Charlotte said happily.

"It's amazing."

"Isn't it?" Slowly John pressed his lips to hers and kissed her. She moaned and kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. They broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes both knowing what they wanted. John took Charlotte's hand and they went upstairs to the bedroom. As soon as they were there they kissed again stopping only to take off each other's shirts. He groaned as her hands slowly went down his body. She undid his jeans. He laid her down on the bed. He sat on the bed and kissed her. Then he took off her pants. He got on top of her. They kissed. He slipped inside her. "Ohhh." She moaned. "Uhnn." He groaned at the same time. He moved slowly. Her arms were around his back. They kept that pace for about a half hour. Just kissing, moaning, groaning, enjoying each other. "Charlotte." He groaned as he kissed her acrossed her neck. She had her head back. "Oh John." She moaned. He went faster. "Mmmmmm." She moaned loudly. They kissed. "Oh my god, ohhhh yes, yes, John." She moved giving in. "Oh Charlotte." He groaned giving in.

Afterwards she was laying on his chest.

"Well that was unexpected." She said looking at him.

"Yeah but I liked it."

"Me to." "It was great."

"Yeah it was." "Don't go back to the guesthouse tonight." "Stay here with me."

"Ok." They kissed.


	12. Chapter 12

Charlotte woke up the next morning. John was still asleep. She went back to the guesthouse and took a shower. A half hour later she was standing at the kitchen counter eating a bagel. She heard the front door open.

"Charlotte?" John said.

"Kitchen." John went into the kitchen. Charlotte's back was to him. He put his hands on her stomach.

"So you bailed on me huh?"

"I didn't bail I'm right here." "All my stuff's here and I was hungry."

"Last night was amazing."

"Yeah."

"You know." He said as he kissed the side of her neck. "It's been a long time since I've seen the bedroom in this house." "Wanna show it to me?" She turned and faced him.

"Sure." They kissed and went upstairs.

Afterwards they were laying there.

"Not that I'm complaining but what is this?" Charlotte asked looking at John.

"What do you mean?"

"Well we slept together last night and again today."

"I have feelings for you."

"Good." "I'm glad it's not one-sided."

"Of course it's not." "What I feel is really strong." "I don't want it to stop." "I think we should give us a try."

"Dating?"

"Yes." "I want to."

"So do I."

"So, you're my girlfriend."

"Yes." They kissed.

John had some errands to run. Charlotte was on the phone talking to Sasha

"You're having a girl?" Sasha said excitedly. "That's so great."

"I can't wait for her to be born." "That's not all I'm happy about." "John and I slept together last night."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"How was that?"

"Incredible." "We've decided to be a couple."

"That's great."

"We've been getting closer since I've been staying here. He just makes me feel…I can't even put it into words."

"I'm really happy for you."


	13. Chapter 13

Charlotte and John had been together for two months. They were very happy together. John had just come back from three weeks on the road. He'd talked to Charlotte every day he was gone. They were up in the bedroom. Their clothes were all over the floor.

"Oh John." She moaned. "Oh, mmmmm, yes." They kissed. "Ohhh, yes, ohhh my god." "John." She moaned giving in.

"Charlotte." He groaned giving in.

They were laying there.

"So did you miss me?" He asked smiling.

"Mm-hmm." She kissed him.

"I could tell." "I missed you to." "What a fun way to start the morning." "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Ok." He got up. "Nice ass."

"Thank you baby."

Later that day Charlotte went to what was one of her favorite restaurants since she'd been staying with John. John was out running errands and Charlotte was picking up a takeout lunch order for herself. As she turned from the counter she was shocked to see John sitting at a table with Nikki. She couldn't do anything. She just left.

When John came home later she wouldn't talk to him. It was nighttime.

"Want me to make us some dinner?" He asked.

"I'm not hungry."

"What's wrong with you?"

"I saw you today."

"Saw me where."

"I went to "The Bluff" to pick up a takeout order and I saw you there with Nikki."

"I know how that must've looked but it wasn't what you're thinking."

"It isn't?"

"No it isn't." "When I got out of the shower this morning I got a text message from her." "She said she wanted to talk." "The only reason I agreed to go was to tell her to leave me alone." "I told her about us." "I would never ruin what we have." "Charlotte, I love you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I love you too John." They kissed. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." "You thought what anyone would've."


	14. Chapter 14

John was out on the road. Charlotte was arriving home from doing a few errands. She jumped when Bayley, Paige and Sasha all popped out and yelled.

"Surprise!"

After taking a second Charlotte realized the house was decorated with pink streamers.

"What's all this?"

"Your baby shower." Paige said.

"To celebrate you and your baby girl." Bayley said.

"Plus we missed you like crazy." Sasha said.

"How did you guys get in?" Charlotte asked.

"John told us where the spare key was."

After presents they were all sitting down having cake.

"How are you and John doing?" Sasha asked.

"We're great." Charlotte said smiling. "I love him so much." "He's such a great guy."

"From what you've told me the great sex you guys have doesn't hurt things either." Sasha said smirking.

"That part is great."

"So when are you guys taking the next step?" Paige asked.

"Well I already technically live here." "We haven't talked about it yet but I think John wants me to stay." "If he wants me to stay I'm staying."

"I don't think that's what she means." Bayley said.

"Nope." Paige said. "I mean, dum dum da dum...dum dum da dum."

"We've only been dating for three months." Charlotte said.

"So?" "You're having a baby, you love each other." "Why not?"

"It's not something John wants."

"Is it something you want?" Sasha asked.

"It would be great if he asked me to marry him someday but it's not something I need." "All I need is to carry our baby for one more month and make sure she has a healthy birth." "Then I want to raise her with the man I love."

Later that night Charlotte was talking to John on the phone.

"Did you have a good day?" John asked.

"Yes."

"Did you enjoy your baby shower?"

"Yeah it was so nice seeing them."

"Good I'm glad." "How's the baby?"

"She good but she misses her daddy." "I do to."

"I miss you guys to."

"I'm gonna go to bed."

"Ok I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."


	15. Chapter 15

Charlotte was two weeks away from her due date. John was still on the road. It was early in the morning. Charlotte went downstairs. She felt her water break and immediately after started having contractions. She called 911 then John. She just hoped he could make it on time because he was five and half hours away.

Six hours had passed and Charlotte still hadn't given birth. She was only six centimeters dilated. John came rushing in. He was all out of breath.

"Did I miss it?" He asked panting.

"No." "Why are you out of breath?"

"I've been running since I got into the hospital."

"I'm only six centimeters dilated."

"Are you in a lot of pain?"

"No." "They gave me an epidural."

A half hour passed. There was still no change.

"Do you want to get married?" John asked.

"What?"

"I just want to know where you stand on the subject."

"I don't need to marry you John." "I love you." "I don't need a ring to be yours." "As long as I know that I am."

"Do you want to get married though?"

"Honestly, I would love to marry you but if it never happens I'm completely fine with it." "Unlike a certain ex of yours who shall remain nameless, I actually mean it when I say that." "All I need out of life is to have our baby and to raise our family together."

Two hours later Charlotte was in labor.

"You're doing so good." John said.

"Charlotte I can see the head." The doctor said. "One more good hard push." She pushed as hard as she could as passed out.

Charlotte woke up an hour later. She looked up and saw John holding the baby.

"Look." He said looking at the baby. "Mommy's up." "It's time to go meet her." He got up and handed the baby to Charlotte.

"John she's so beautiful."

"She perfect." "She still needs a name.

"What about…Jill Sarah?"

"I like it." "So is she a Cena or a Flair?" "I'll leave it up to you."

"She's a Cena."

"You sure?"

"Positive." "My little Jill." She looked at John. "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.


	16. Chapter 16

Three months had passed. Nikki was at the arena. She got a message that Shane Mcmahon wanted to see her. She went and knocked on his office door.

"Come in." He said from the other side of the door. She went in.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes." "Sit down." She sat down.

"You're being traded to Raw."

"Why?"

"It's in the best interest of one of the female Superstars if she's on Smackdown." "It has to do with her family." "When you get traded you will immediately become the number one contender for the Raw Women's Championship."

"Really?" She said excitedly.

"Yes."

"When do we make it official?"

"Well Charlotte's coming back next week s-

"Charlotte?" She said in disbelief. "Seriously?" "You're trading me for Charlotte?"

"You were happy as could be five seconds ago."

"That was before I knew who you were trading me with."

"I know there's some personal animosity between you two but that's personal and this is business."

"I don't want her to take my spot." "I don't want to be traded."

"You don't have a choice." "Charlotte's coming back next week so tonight will be your last night on Smackdown."

"Can I go now?"

"Yes."

Charlotte went into the nursery and looked at Jill. Jill looked up at her with her beautiful blue eyes.

"Look who's up from her nap." Charlotte said. She picked her up. The baby had a little bit of blonde hair. "Wanna go see daddy?"

They went downstairs and sat down next to John.

"There's daddy's baby girl." He said. "Come here." He took her from Charlotte and kissed her on the cheek. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"She's a hungry little girl." "I'm gonna go warm up her lunch."

Later that night Charlotte and John were sleeping. Charlotte heard the baby start to cry on the baby monitor. She went to get up.

"I'll go." John said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." "Go back to sleep."

John warmed up a bottle and went into the nursery.

"It's ok." "Daddy's here." He picked up Jill and sat in a rocking chair with her. He put the bottle in her mouth. "There." "That's better huh?" "I'm gonna tell you a secret." "I'm thinking about proposing to mommy." "What do you think?" "Should I marry mommy?" "I would love to marry mommy." "If I do it won't be for awhile." "Don't get me wrong." "You and mommy are the most important things in my life." "I'm just scared." "I don't want it to end up like my first marriage." "I don't want you raised in two homes." "Daddy has a lot to think about."

The next day Charlotte had just came back from the gym. John was sitting in the living room.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi." They kissed. "Charlotte I want to talk to you about something." "How would you feel about me getting a vasectomy?"


	17. Chapter 17

"A vasectomy?" Charlotte said. "Well it's your body and your choice."

"Yeah but how do you feel about it." "Do you think you'll eventually want another baby?"

"No." "Jill was just a happy surprise." "It's ok with me if you get the vasectomy."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah." They heard the baby start to cry. "Jill's up I'll get her." She went upstairs.

A week later Charlotte, John and Jill were backstage at an arena in New York. Charlotte and Jill were in the Women's locker room. Becky Lynch was holding Jill.

"She's so adorable." Becky said.

"She is." "It's true what they say." "You fall in love the instant you hold your baby." "I'll only have that feeling once but that's ok."

"What do you mean?"

"John's getting a vasectomy next week." "I don't really want him to." "I'd like another baby, maybe a little boy but oh well."

"If you don't want him to get the vasectomy just say something."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"He didn't want to be a father in the first place." "I know he loves Jill but he obviously doesn't want another baby."

"You should say something." "You want another baby."

"I don't want to make a thing out of it." "The last thing I want is to be like NIkki in any way and pressure him into something he doesn't want." "I can live with just Jill."

Charlotte went into John's locker room holding Jill.

"Are you excited?" John asked.

"Yeah." "I know I'm just going to stand out there while Shane makes the announcement but it's still gonna be great to be in front of a live crowd again." "Speaking of which it's almost time." She kissed Jill on the cheek. "Wish me luck Jill." "Here go to daddy." She handed her to him.

"Where's my kiss?"

"Right here." They kissed.

Shane was standing on the ramp talking to the crowd.

"It is true that NIkki Bella has been traded to Raw." He said. "However we have acquired someone who is more then capable of filling her shoes." "She is a former three time Raw Women's Champion and the new number one contender for the Smackdown Women's Championship." "She is this woman."

Charlotte's music hit and the crowd immediately started booing. Charlotte went out there and took it all in. She loved it.

When the show was over Charlotte, John and Jill went back to the hotel. Charlotte put Jill to bed then went and got in bed next to John.

"You did so great tonight." John said. "You proved that the villain in you is still strong."

"It's so great to be back."

"I've been thinking, before I get my vasectomy next week maybe i should freeze some of my sperm just in case we change our minds."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I think that's a good idea." She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	18. Chapter 18

John was at the sperm bank with Charlotte. The nurse had just handed him the cup.

"I do it into this thing?" John asked.

"Yes." The nurse said opening the door to the room John would be in.

"Can I go in there with him?" Charlotte asked. "Just to help things along."

"Alright but no sex."

Charlotte and John went in the room. They sat down on the couch.

"I feel kind of weird." John said.

"You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do." "My vasectomy's tomorrow so this is my last chance."

"Maybe this will help." She lifted up her shirt and her bra. "Doing anything for you?"

"Yeah."

"Good." "Do you think you can do it now?"

"It won't be like doing it with you but yeah."

"Alright." She stood up. "I'll be right outside." She kissed him.

Twenty minutes later he came out with a successful sample.

A week later Charlotte and John were back on the road. John's operation had went fine. Charlotte had just put Jill down for a nap and was cleaning up. John walked through the door. He just got back from an autograph signing.

"Hi honey." She said. Her back was to him.

"Hi."

"I talked to my dad today." "He wants us to come for Thanksgiving." "He wants to meet Jill."

"Call him back and tell him we'll be there."

"Ok." She felt his arms wrap around her waist.

"Is Jill napping?" He asked starting to kiss the side of her neck.

"Yeah."

"It's been a week since my operation." "We're allowed to have sex now." She turned to face him. They kissed and went in the bedroom,


	19. Chapter 19

Charlotte and John had just pulled into Ric's driveway. Charlotte got out of the car and opened the door to the backseat. Jill was looking right at her.

"Look who's awake." Charlotte said. "Are you ready to meet your grandpa?"

"Here I got her." John said.

They went inside.

"Hi dad." Charlotte said.

"Hi." They hugged. "Hi John."

"Hi Ric." John said.

Ric looked at the car seat. "Is she up?"

"Yes she is and she's ready to meet her Grandpa."

Charlotte took her out of the car seat. "Dad I'd like you to meet your granddaughter Jill." She said handing her to him.

"You're even more beautiful then your pictures Jill." Ric said. She smiled at him. "Charlotte I hope you know I'm spoiling this kid like no other."

"Oh I know."

After dinner Charlotte was changing Jill's diaper leaving John and Ric alone.

"That was a great Thanksgiving dinner." John said.

"I can't take credit for it." "That was the catering business I hired."

"Still great dinner."

"It was great for me because I got to see my babies." "How do you like being a father?"

"It's trying at times but I love it." "I couldn't imagine my life without Jill." "Or Charlotte."

"I've never seen Charlotte so happy."

"Ric I have something very important to talk to you about."


	20. Chapter 20

Three years had passed. Charlotte and John were still dating and going strong. They'd bought a house together. Jill was growing like a weed. She was three and had her own little personality. She had long blonde hair. Professionally they were doing great as well. John had won the World Heavyweight Championship two more times and Charlotte was a former two time Smackdown Women's Champion. John and Jill were in his locker room. They were watching Charlotte on TV. She was fighting Becky Lynch.

"Come on mommy." "Get up." Jill said. "Beat aunt Becky." Charlotte hit the Spear and locked in the Figure Eight. Jill looked at John. "Mommy gots her now."

"You think?"

"Yeah." "The tap comin'." Becky tapped out. "Yay!" "Mommy winned." "I told you daddy."

"You did."

"I proud of her."

"Me to."

After the show they went back to the hotel.

"Ok Jill time for bed." Charlotte said.

"Can daddy do it?" Jill asked.

"Yeah."

"Say night night to mommy." John said. He picked her up.

"Night night mommy." Jill said. She kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." Charlotte said.

John took Jill into the bedroom. He got her in bed and covered her up.

"Want Cuddles?" He asked.

"Yeah." He handed her her favorite stuffed animal. A brown teddy bear. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too."

A few nights later Charlotte, John and Jill were at home. John had just came back from running errands.

"I'm home." John said.

"I'm in the kitchen." Charlotte said.

He went in the kitchen. The lights were dim and candles were lit. Charlotte had on John's favorite black dress. "What's all this?"

"We needed a night for us." "We haven't had one in a long time."

"Where's Jill?"

"With the sitter." "Sit down." "Dinner's almost ready." She kissed him.

After dinner they were having a glass of wine in the living room.

"That was a delicious dinner baby." John said.

"Thank you." "John, I want to discuss something."

"What?"

"I've been thinking about this a lot." "I want to have another baby." "I want to try artificial insemination with the sperm you froze."

"You want another baby?"

"Yes." "I know that with Jill you didn't want to be a father at first but I know that's changed."

"Of course it has." "I love Jill." "I love hearing her call me daddy."

"I know you don't want any more kids but I do." "I want to hold a baby in my arms one more time." "Will you please at least think about it?"

"I don't need to, because we're gonna do it."

"Really?" She said smiling.

"Yes." "I've thought about it these last couple years." "Let's have another baby."

"Have I told you I love you?"

"A lot but I never get tired of hearing it."

"I love you." They kissed. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Upstairs to celebrate."

They went into the bedroom. He unzipped her dress. It fell to the floor. She took off his shirt and pants. He took off her bra and panties and laid her down on the bed. He slipped inside her and started to move slowly.

"Oh John." She moaned.

He looked at her. "Charlotte, I love you so much."

"I love you too John." They kissed.

After Charlotte fell asleep John laid there thinking about how lucky and blessed he was.


	21. Chapter 21

Charlotte and John went to an office to have the sperm implanted. The doctor just got done with the procedure.

"Take it easy." The doctor said. "No wrestling." "I recommend couch rest for twenty-four hours." "Try and have sex tonight it'll increase the chances."

"Ok." Charlotte said.

"I don't think it will be a problem for you, especially since you already have a child but I'm obligated to tell you that there's no guarantee this will work."

"I know."

"Fortunately there's enough left to try again if need to be."

"When can I take a test?"

"In two weeks." "You can take a home test." "If it comes up positive I'd like you to come in for a blood test." "Just to confirm."

"Is there anything I can do to make her more comfortable?" John asked.

"Just make sure she doesn't do anything to strenuous." "Now Charlotte just as a precaution I want you to treat your body as if you're already pregnant."

"Ok." Charlotte said.

Later that night Charlotte and John were getting in bed.

"I really hope this works." Charlotte said. "I'm nervous."

"Don't be." "It's gonna work."

"I hope it's a boy." "If it is I say we name him after his daddy." She said smiling.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Sounds good to me."

"Come here." They kissed.

Two weeks later Charlotte took a pregnancy test. She and John were waiting for the results.

"Now remember if this doesn't work we can always try again." John said.

"I know." "It's time." Charlotte went into the bathroom to go check the test. A few seconds later she brought it back with her. She smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." "It's positive." They hugged.

"This is great." They kissed.

"I'm so happy."

"Me to." "I love you."

"I love you too."


	22. Chapter 22

Charlotte had went to the doctor a few days ago to confirm her pregnancy. Sure enough she was pregnant. John had gone back down on the road. Charlotte was at home with Jill. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said

"Hi." "Charlotte this is Dr. Baum." She said. "I was going over your bloodwork and your levels are a little high." "I'd like you to come in tomorrow just so I can check things out."

"Should I be worried?"

"I don't see any reason to be."

After Charlotte got off the phone with doctor she called John.

"Hello?" He said.

"John the doctor just called."

"Is something wrong?"

"She said my blood levels are high." "She told me not to worry but I'm worried."

"When do you go to the doctor?"

"Tomorrow."

"Call me when you know something."

"I will." "John what if we lose the baby?"

"We won't." "I promise."

The next day Charlotte was at the doctor hooked to the machine.

"I see what's causing the high blood levels."

"Is it dangerous?"

"No." "There's a second amniotic sac."

"What does that mean?"

"Another baby."

"Another baby?"

"Yes."

"Twins?"

"Yes congratulations."

After Charlotte got back from the doctor she called John.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi."

"What did the doctor say?"

"She said the reasons I have high blood levels is because I'm having twins."

"Twins?" "We're having twins?" John said happily.

"Yeah."

"That's wonderful."


	23. Chapter 23

John had come back from the road. Charlotte and John were going to tell Jill about the babies. They were all sitting on the couch.

"Jill daddy and I have something to tell you." Charlotte said.

"I getting a new toy?" Jill asked.

"No." John said. "Mommy is pregnant."

"That mean a baby in their right?" She said pointing to Charlotte's stomach.

"Yes." Charlotte said. "The really exciting part is, mommy is having twins."

"Oh." "What a twin?"

"It means there's two babies in mommy's stomach." "They'll be born at the same time." "They might look like each other." "They might not."

"Are they girls like me?"

"They might be." "They might be two girls." "They might be a girl and a boy."

"You get to be a big sister." John said.

"This will be fun." Jill said. "I help with them when they get here."

"So you're happy mommy's having babies?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah." "Does grandpa Ric know?"

"Yeah."

"When I get to grandpa again mommy?"

"Soon I promise."

Later that night Charlotte and John had just got back from a romantic dinner. They were upstairs in the bedroom.

"That was fun tonight." Charlotte said.

"Yeah." "Charlotte um…He got down on one knee and took a box out of his pocket.

"What are you doing?"

He opened the box. "Charlotte, having that one night with you was the best thing that ever happened to me." "It led us to fall in love, it led us to Jill and two more." "I said I would never do this again but to be as in love with you as I am, it doesn't make sense not to." "Charlotte, will you marry me?"

"I don't know what to say." She said tearfully.

"Just say yes."


	24. Chapter 24

"I'm at a loss here." Charlotte said. "If you feel you have to do this in any way-

"No." "I'm asking you because I love you and I want to spend our lives together." "Please say yes."

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger and stood up. They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The next day Charlotte was Skyping with Sasha.

"How have you been it's been awhile?" Sasha said.

"I know."

"I can't believe you're pregnant again."

"I told you it's twins right?"

"No."

"Well it is."

"Oh my god." "That's great."

"The good news keeps on coming to." She said holding up her ring hand.

"No way!"

"My thoughts exactly when he asked me."

"I'm so glad he finally asked you."

"Me to." "I still can't believe he asked me."

"Me either."

"When's the wedding?"

"We haven't talked about it yet." "We just got engaged yesterday." "He proposed to me right after dinner."

"Well keep me posted on all the wedding stuff."

"I will."

Later that night Charlotte sat next to John on the couch.

"I want to get married after the twins are born." She said.

"Whenever you want." "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.


	25. Chapter 25

Charlotte and John decided not to find out what the babies were. Seven and a half months had passed. Charlotte, John and Jill were all sitting down having breakfast.

"Oh." Charlotte said.

"What?" John said.

"My water just broke."

"So much for a nice family breakfast."

"Is something wrong with mommy?" Jill asked.

"She's having the babies."

They dropped Jill off with a neighbor and went to the hospital. It wasn't a long labor like the first pregnancy. She only had to wait an hour. She was delivering.

"One more push and we'll see the first baby." The doctor said. Charlotte pushed. A few seconds later she heard crying. "The first baby is a boy." After a five minute wait it was time for the second baby to come. Charlotte pushed. "The second baby is a girl."

After that Charlotte passed out.

Charlotte woke up an hour later. She looked over and the babies were laying together next to the bed.

"Hey." John said. "Would you like to meet our son and daughter?"

"Absolutely." He gave her the boy first then the girl. She was holding both of them. "Well we already know what your name is, John." She said looking at the boy. "Now what about you?" She said looking at the girl. "I think your name should start with the letter J to." "We should let daddy pick it."

"Ok." "Let me think." "How about... Joanna Harmony."

"I like it." "John and Joanna."

"I love you Charlotte."

"I love you too."

* * *

 **The next chapter is the last one.**


	26. Chapter 26

It was the day of Charlotte and John's wedding. The twins were two months old. Charlotte was at the church looking at herself in the mirror. She was in a beautiful long white dress. Jill was the flower girl. Everyone else had already gone out. Ric came in the room.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"If I could I would run down the aisle."

"You look so beautiful."

"Thank you." Her music started. "It's time."

As Charlotte went down the aisle she looked at Jill who looked like a little princess. Then she looked at John who had nothing but love in his eyes. They joined hands when she got to him.

"Charlotte do you take this man to be your husband?" The priest asked.

"I do." She said

"John do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do." He said.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." "You may kiss the bride." They kissed.

After the reception Charlotte and John went a honeymoon suite. He carried her inside and laid her on the bed.

"We're married." She said happily.

"You're stuck with me now."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I love you Mrs. Cena."

"I love you too."

"So now what?"

"The rest of our lives." They kissed.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the story Thanks for all the reviews.**


End file.
